Harry Potter et la Force Blanche
by Emiiliya
Summary: OS. Même lorsque le monde s'est tourné contre vous et que vous vous êtes perdu et avez perdu votre chemin, vous ne pouvez renier qui vous êtes. Histoire Azkaban. À suivre avec Harry Potter et la Force Blanche II.


**Auteur : **Wujjawoo

**Traductrice :** Emiiliya

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Harry Potter and the Strength of White de _**Wujjawoo**_, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Il frissonna, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il se donnait la peine d'identifier et de rectifier les raisons de son malaise. Quelque part à l'intérieur de son esprit, il en chercha les causes, mais elles lui semblaient lointaines et indésirables. Le froid… c'était certainement le froid ici, mais il écouta. Les Détraqueurs… ils le faisaient tressaillir, reculer, et frissonner, aussi. Il ne pouvait pas s'associer à eux.<p>

La folie.

Peut-être la folie le faisait trembler, et il frissonna de ce qu'il était devenu, ce à quoi il était réduit.

Folie.

Il était certain qu'il était fou, ou l'avait été, ou que parfois il le devenait, mais n'avait aucun doute que c'était là, s'attardant aux bords de son esprit. Il savait qu'il y avait des moments où il se réveillait, la gorge en feu et son esprit vide des dernières minutes… heures… jours… peut-être même des mois ? Le temps n'avait plus de limites ici.

Il entendit les cris des autres prisonniers et savait que lui-même criait aussi. Il ne pouvait jamais s'en souvenir ensuite, mais parfois les autres prisonniers le sifflaient, le raillaient, se moquaient de lui, jusqu'à qu'ils hurlent et crient dans une rage frénétique. Ils connaissaient son nom, tous. Ils lui disaient comment il avait brailler comme un bébé, délirant comme un fou.

Ses pensées ne s'attardaient jamais sur eux bien longtemps, d'ailleurs elles ne s'éternisaient jamais sur quoique ce soit. Son esprit était enmêlé et il le savait. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de leurs visages et aussitôt qu'il finissait sa pensée il se demandait qui _ils_ étaient en réalité.

Sirius avait dit, n'était-il pas, que si vous étiez innocent et que vous vous en souveniez, alors vous ne deviendriez pas fou. Mais Harry l'était. Il perdait son esprit et il doutait maintenant de sa culpabilité. Innocence. Qui était qui ? Il frissonna de nouveau. Il pouvait passer l'éternité ici, tremblotant et se demandant pourquoi il frissonnait et frissonnerait un peu plus. Même s'il trouvait la réponse, elle ne changerait rien. Il n'était plus Harry Potter désormais. Il n'était plus celui qui allait sauver le monde.

Il était juste ce pouilleux, puant, vêtu de simples haillons, blottit contre un mur de pierre dans une cellule à Azkaban.

_Monstre…_

_Sang de Bourbe…_

_Insupportable…_

_Monstre… _

Qui avait dit ces choses ? Il ne pouvait s'en souvenir maintenant. Il les mit dans le groupe sans noms et sans visage des personnes qui l'avaient haï. Peut-être étaient-ce des choses qu'il avait imaginées lui-même ? Mais il faisait si froid…

Le froid s'était infiltré dans ses os.

_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance… fassent renaître son fils._

_J'étais le fils de quelqu'un autrefois. Je me souviens d'eux, celui avec les cheveux noirs et des lunettes, et celle avec les yeux verts. Je pense qu'ils m'aimaient. Ils étaient de mon sang. _

_Que le sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat…_

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où ses mots venaient. Ils les entendaient quand les Détraqueurs s'approchaient, cependant. Juste ces mots, le ciel nuageux et la pluie menaçante.

Il pleuvait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel, ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, mais l'eau coulait dans sa cellule. Il regarda vers le coin où elle s'infiltrait, amorti par la moisissure qui avait fleuri quand la pluie avait séché. Un rot sortit de sa gorge de sa propre volonté. Il se traîna vers la petite flaque et lécha l'eau avec frénésie.

Le désespoir était une échappatoire de l'horreur, parfois, parce que lorsqu'il devenait désespéré il pensait qu'il pouvait mordre dans sa propre chair, ou boire sa propre urine, ils viendraient finalement et ce serait comme un rayon de soleil dans cet enfer sombre.

_Il_ venait de l'enfer.

_Il _méritait d'être là.

_Il_ était quelqu'un du passé.

Une mélodie triste déchira sa gorge, mais elle disparut avant même qu'elle n'est eue le temps de résonner, se métamorphosant en une toux sèche. Il sourit et roula les yeux follement.

Il arrêta de sourire.

Il choisit stupidement une croûte, la gratta et parut satisfait lorsque le sang jaillit du trou et coula sur son bras tel un ruisseau rouge simple. Le sang était bon. Le sang était familier.

Une tache sur le sol attira son attention. Il y dirigea sa main. Elle n'était pas différente du reste de la surface inégale, du sol crasseux, mais dans son esprit, elle était spéciale. Ses ongles ébréchés et brisés étaient presque de la même couleur que les pierres. Une ombre vacilla dans le couloir à l'extérieur des barreaux de sa cellule.

« Luuunaaaaa, »appela-t-il en chantant. C'était sortit comme un murmure rauque, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il était réellement fou. Qui était Luna ? Il se sentit fou. Pourquoi était-il si stupide ? Luna était la lune.

« Lunard, »sourit-il. « Où essssst tuuuuuuu ? »

« Ferme ta sale gueule ! » cria une femme.

_Sale monstre._

Il se redressa et se traîna contre le mur, les jambes devant lui. Sa tête se prélassait en arrière contre le mur en pierre, mais c'était inconfortable, et il la laissa tomber sur sa poitrine. L'effort était si fatiguant. Une perte de temps. Il s'endormit.

**oOoOo**

« Réveillez-vouuuus ! »hurla une voix excitée qui n'était plus qu'un gémissement guttural. Cela l'éjecta de son sommeil immédiatement. « Ils sont lààààà ! »

Il sourit, mais il n'était pas sur de savoir pourquoi. Le métal cliquetait quelque part au loin, mais c'était calme. Si calme…

_Ils_ arrivaient. Pour qui ? Parfois ils rependaient juste du désespoir, mais ils venaient aussi pour d'autres et les emmenaient, prenaient leurs âmes, les tuaient, jetaient leurs corps dans l'océan là où ils s'enfonçaient dans la boue laissant les vers ramper sur leurs chairs.

Ils venaient pour lui. Il ne savait plus s'ils étaient censés le faire. Parfois, ils étaient vindicatifs et cruels et ils aimaient juste prendre quelqu'un pour s'amuser. Il sourit. Cette pensée avait été claire, mais ce n'était pas totalement inhabituel. Ses mauvaises pensées étaient souvent claires. Il ne pouvait juste pas se souvenir des bonnes pensées, désormais. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi elles étaient peu limpides.

« Aaaah, » dit-il, alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait. Une lumière verte flasha dans sa tête et il gémit. Cela arrivait parfois, quand ils décidaient d'entrer dans sa cellule. Mais attendez… que se passait-il ? Celui-ci baissait son capuchon. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches avec sa langue humide, tendant ses mains aveuglément vers la bouche béante noire dans le tourment. Ses mains pressaient en vain le manteau pourri gris alors que sa tête était tirée, se penchant pour sentir l'haleine pourrissante de la créature.

« Non, » croassa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas mourir, _ne pouvait pas_ mourir.

Et pourquoi pas ? Même lorsque la créature allait l'embrasser, il rit. Oh, il était si confus. Il voulait mourir, mais ne le pouvait. Mais où était le raisonnable dans tout cela, quand il fut coincé dans ce trou d'enfer ? Il ferma les yeux alors que la créature aspirait, mais il se débattait maintenant, inutilement, contre elle. Il y avait une insistante, une sensation se battant en lui — était-ce son âme ? — et pensa pour une seconde, il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait fait, mais un moment plus tard il avait disparu. Un moment après que le Détraqueur ait disparu (il avait toujours été en mesure de se rappeler de leurs noms), la cellule avait disparu, Azkaban avait disparu, et il était assis dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, frissonnant parce que c'était pur, bénissant le froid, riant à tue-tête.

Il fallu une minute avant que son rire se calme, mais ce fut assez long pour que ses muscles à l'estomac lui fassent mal. Cela faisait vraiment si longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti comme ça, vraiment si longtemps qu'il n'avait gardé une seule pensée dans sa tête tant de temps.

Lentement, il desserra ses bras de leur poigne convulsive autour de ses genoux, mis à terre ses jambes et se redressa, leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles.

« Magnifique, » chuchota-t-il. Et le vent —si doux— comme un souffle sur sa peau. Il essaya de se tenir debout, tomba en avant sur ses mains et ses genoux et roula sur le dos.

Il soupira de contentement et regarda au loin. Le soleil se levait, et il pensa que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'est jamais vue. Il s'assit, regarda autour de lui, et se rappela de son nom. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé comme ça ? Comme Harry. Harry Potter.

Il regarda autour de lui avec un mélange d'incertitude et d'incrédulité. Il n'y avait pas Azkaban. Il pouvait voir, dans chaque direction, un marécage, de la saleté avec la mer au-delà. Un gloussement sortit de sa gorge, il se mit sur ses pieds, se balançant légèrement. Il avait besoin de _partir_, dès maintenant, avant que des personnes arrivent. Des personnes qui voudront encore l'enfermer dans un endroit pire. Combien de prisonniers étaient morts ? Il l'avait fait, il en était sûr. Les Aurors qui stationnaient ici… ils avaient disparus, aussi.

Il sourit de nouveau. Un autre nom. _Aurors_. Ceux qui gardaient la paix, se débarrassant des criminels, comme Harry Potter. Mais attendez, c'était lui. Etait-il un criminel ? Avait-il vraiment fait ce qu'ils disaient ? Il n'était pas sûr, ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en souvenir. Tout était si brumeux.

Harry trébucha au bord de l'île, d'où il commença à descendre vers la mer. Il se délecta de la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux. Il leva le bras pour les toucher. Ils étaient longs, si longs qu'il pouvait les voir s'il abaissait ses épaules. Ils étaient noirs comme l'homme dans son souvenir. James. Papa. Il sut soudainement que ses yeux étaient verts, comme Lily. Sa mère. Il abaissa sa main pour sentir son visage, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il abordait une barbe et une moustache, autant emmêlées que sales. Il se rappela qu'il avait été trop jeune pour avoir une barbe avant qu'il ne soit un prisonnier à Azkaban. Ses cheveux étaient gras au toucher. Il trébucha dans la pente raide, se coupant les mains sur les rochers mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se laissa tomber dans la mer, c'était si bon.

Il n'avait pas senti l'eau propre et fraîche depuis si longtemps. Si seulement il pouvait la boire…

Il s'écoula une seconde avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il coulait, mais ses muscles ne voulaient pas répondre. Il était si faible, et le contre-courant le trainait— il dérivait, loin, loin de la rive.

Il but la tasse, ce qui le fit toussoter, et dévoila dans son esprit un lac, frais et verdoyant, ainsi qu'un immense château. Il désira une Banchiflore. _Poudlard_, pensa-t-il, quelques instants avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

**oOoOo**

Les vagues s'écrasèrent sur la plage de sable, et les mouettes roucoulaient en chœur dans les environs. Harry ouvrit les yeux, l'eau les piquant. Il les frotta. Ils étaient couverts de croûte de sel.

C'était un miracle, pensa-t-il, qu'il ne soit pas mort, noyé, dérivant au fond de la mer. Il pouvait l'imaginée¸ sombre et froide, comme Azkaban.

Il vacilla sur ses pieds et se redressa, comptant sur ses muscles tremblants et son corps amaigri. Il regarda vers la mer. Le ciel était sombre avec des nuages, le sable confortablement grossier sous ses pieds. Azkaban, ou ce qu'il en restait, ne pouvait être vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait même eu la chance de voir Azkaban de l'extérieur à nouveau. Il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il commença à marcher, lentement au début, mais gagna en confiance. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait été capable de marcher correctement. Combien de temps ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la date. Sa mémoire était incomplète, ses pensées confuses, mais il pouvait sentir les restes de sa folie partir. Il se demanda combien de temps sa folie s'attarderait aux bords de son esprit, l'obsédant.

Comment Azkaban avait été détruite ? Il n'eu aucun doute que c'était lui qui avait fait cela, et n'eut pas le moindre doute sur le fait que les Aurors rampaient partout sur le rocher géant à ce moment même. Il souhaita qu'ils n'aient pas découverts qu'il était encore en vie.

Le vent soufflait maintenant, assez fortement. Il venait de derrière, le pressant en avant avec facilité. Il avait besoin de trouver une ville, un endroit où il pourrait se reposer du vent et de la pluie. Se laver.

Espérant qu'il soit sur la côte Anglaise. S'il l'était, il n'aurait pas à voyager loin. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir à quelles distances les autres pays étaient, mais il pensa qu'il était probablement sur son sol national.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne dû faire une pause. Il s'assit sur un rocher, la poitrine haletante dû à l'effort. Il ferma ses yeux un moment et tenta de bannir toutes ses pensées dérangeantes, formées par son esprit.

_Videz votre esprit, Potter. Videz-le ou nous mourrons tous à cause de votre inaptitude infernale._

Qui avait dit cela ? Un nom flasha dans sa tête.

Oui, ça ressemblerait à quelque chose que Rogue dirait. Rogue avait été méchant, se souvint-il. Il prit une profonde respiration pour essayer de ne pas y penser.

Mais alors il se rappela de tout.

Il se rappela des jurons, des regards, des cris perçants, puis il y avait eu un procès. Un long, long procès. Tant de _témoins_. Tant de victimes. Et puis il y avait eu Azkaban. Il se souvenait maintenant, l'incrédulité qu'il avait ressentie d'abord. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et la fin de sa situation avait été trop crédible. Puis vint la colère. Oh, il avait été en colère, mais seulement dans sa tête. Les gardes d'Azkaban avaient dit qu'il était resté assit là avec une expression de choc engourdie sur son visage pendant des jours.

La colère ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté, mais il continua dans la trahison, laissant ses amis incrédules. A la fin ils y avaient tous cru. L'évidence était irréfutable.

Après avoir passé ce mauvais moment, il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'arrêter Voldemort, et il fut en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait plus de raison maintenant. Plus de motivation. Cela dura qu'une seule seconde. Il n'y eu aucune satisfaction de savoir qu'ils mouraient tous sans lui.

Il ne s'était pas senti triste. Les gens disaient qu'il avait accepté son sort. Peut-être.

C'était terminé aujourd'hui.

Il se souvint, clairement, la séquence des émotions qui l'avait traversé dans cette cellule miteuse.

L'incrédulité, la colère, l'incrédulité, la trahison, et finalement, était venue la folie. Il n'y a aucune émotion lorsque vous êtes pris au piège dans vos propres illusions. Dans de brefs flashs de clarté, il n'avait rien senti aucun remord, aucune culpabilité, aucune haine. Dans la folie, son esprit était engourdi.

Il se leva, bannissant ses pensées. Tout au fond de lui, il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer, mais il n'avait jamais eu pitié de lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer dès maintenant. Il serait fort, comme il l'avait toujours été. La tristesse ne vaincra pas.

Il commença à marcher et essaya de laisser la colère le consommer, car il pensait que c'était la seule manière pour qu'il survive. S'il reconnaissait la partie profonde en lui — celle qui sollicitait le rachat, l'acceptation et l'amour — alors il serait conduit à la ruine. Il ne pouvait être Harry Potter. Mais comme il essayait, il ne pouvait bannir le ressentiment qui persistait au creux de son estomac. Il voulait que ce soit comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Quand il était encore innocent.

Il monta une petite falaise et quitta la plage, trouva une route. La route le conduit à un petit village, rien de plus qu'un bar et quelques maisons. C'était tôt le matin et personne aux alentours. Il ouvrit la porte du bar et marcha silencieusement dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. L'odeur délicieuse du bacon et des œufs assaillit ses sens et il s'avança avec avidité.

« Allez-vous en, maintenant, ou j'appelle les flics, » dit une voix aigre de derrière le comptoir. Il regarda et vit une petite femme dodue avec les cheveux roux.

_Mme Weasley_, pensa-t-il. Il sourit, mais il disparut rapidement. Elle sortit de derrière le comptoir avec une casserole à la main.

« Partez, maintenant, la porte est juste derrière vous. »

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, » croassa-t-il. Sa voix était rauque, sèche et rugueuse dû au sel de la mer et à la déshydratation. Le visage de la femme s'adoucit presque imperceptiblement.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Si vous voulez, je peux appelez quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne vous cherchez, mais je ne suis pas dans la charité. Les temps sont durs. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Mon nom est Tristan Grey. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait, il n'avait même pas réfléchi pour un nom. Pendant une seconde il sourit, il aimait le son. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il devrait changer qui il était à cause des préjugés des autres. Il était fier d'être Harry Potter.

« Et que voulez-vous, Mr Grey ? » demanda la femme.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger, » dit Harry (il se rappela qu'il devait penser comme Harry maintenant. Il ne pouvait l'oublier), « mais je me suis perdu depuis quelque temps en mer… un naufrage, vous voyez… » il arrêta de parler, à cause de sa gorge. La femme posa la casserole et son visage perdu son regard de méfiance et de détermination.

« Quelle est la date ? » demanda Harry, ne bougeant pas de place près de la porte.

« Le 31 juillet 2002, Mr Grey. » Elle se précipita en avant et tira une chaise. Harry s'y laissa tomber avec gratitude. Trois ans, trois mois. Il se souvint qu'il était en sixième année à l'école quand il avait vu pour la dernière fois Poudlard, au début de l'année. Trois ans et trois mois. Et aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Il avait vingt ans.

« Etes-vous bien, Mr Grey ? » questionna-t-elle. Son visage était inquiet. Le mieux est de garder les pensées, pensa-t-il. Il détestait ce qu'il se passait quand son esprit se vidait. Il se racla la gorge.

« Je suis désolé. Puis-je avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Attendez juste un moment. » Elle partit et revint un moment plus tard. Elle plaça un plat de nourriture très chaud devant lui, un verre et un pichet d'eau.

« Merci, » haleta Harry, renversant presque le verre dans son empressement à boire une eau propre et fraîche. Il bu un verre complet, en versa un autre, et le but à petite gorgée. Il ne voulait pas tomber malade.

Il posa le verre et pris une première bouchée hésitante d'œufs brouillés. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de si merveilleux.

Quand il eut fini, la dame revint et Harry se leva pour la saluer.

« Je m'excuse de mon intrusion, madame, et pour ne pas avoir demandé votre nom. »

La femme sourit alors qu'elle rassemblait les affaires.

« Asseyez-vous juste et reposez-vous, Mr Grey, je serais de retour dans un instant. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Alice, Alice Oakley. »

Alice Oakley, pensa Harry. Un joli nom. Comme Alice Londubat. Alice Londubat morte. La mort d'Alice Oakley, maintenant qu'il était là. Il secoua sa tête pour bannir l'image et constata qu'elle était déjà revenue. Avait-il eu encore un trou de mémoire ?

« Maintenant mon cher, » dit-elle, « avez-vous quelqu'un que je peux appeler pour vous ? »

« Je… non. »

« Bien, vous pouvez avoir une chambre ici pour… »

« Mme Oakley, » coupa Harry, « je ne pense pas pouvoir. Je n'ai pas d'argent, et je… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de cela, Mr Grey, » interrompit-elle avec force. « J'ai une pièce de rechange que vous soyez ici ou non, et quelqu'un peut l'utiliser. Maintenant venez, vous avez besoin de sortir de ces vêtements et de prendre un bain. »

Alice Oakley l'entraîna sur ses pas et il l'a suivie docilement vers un escalier et une chambre confortable. Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec des vêtements, ceux de son mari, expliqua-t-elle, puis une serviette et un savon. Harry la remercia et elle partit, et c'est seulement quand il se relaxa dans l'eau chaude qu'il se souvint qu'Alice Londubat n'était pas morte, juste folle. Comme il l'avait été. Il se demanda s'ils pourraient s'améliorés, comme il l'avait fait. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait pris été le bonheur, ou du moins l'absence de la tristesse.

Il se lava, profitant du doux parfum du savon moussant sur sa peau. Il se lava les cheveux avec un shampoing de petites bouteilles à côté du bain, puis se sécha. Il se mit debout devant le miroir, se regardant. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés, sa peau cireuse sur ses os. Et ses yeux… il avait vu des yeux comme ça avant. Les yeux de Sirius.

Arrachant les yeux de cette vue, Harry ouvrit un tiroir et trouva un rasoir et un ciseau. Il tailla sa barbe et sa moustache en premier, puis rasa les poils coupés. Il se ressemblait plus maintenant.

Il coupa ses cheveux maladroitement, les laissant courts à nouveau. Il les laissa assez longs pour cacher sa cicatrice, seulement un peu plus longs qu'ils étaient avant Azkaban. Il regarda dans le miroir quand il eut finit. Avec ses cheveux mouillés et lisses, et avec sa peau pâle il ressemblait à Tom Jedusor.

Il détourna la tête et mis les vêtements qu'Alice avait laissé pour lui. Sans regarder dans le miroir, il quitta la salle de bain et tomba sur le lit doux et chaud. Il ne rêva pas.

**oOoOo**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il faisait sombre à l'extérieur. Il se demanda quelle heure il était. Un coup doux frappa à la porte et Alice entra, portant un plateau de nourriture. Elle haleta de surprise lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit-elle, « quel âge avez-vous, jeune homme ? »

« Vingt ans, madame, » répondit Harry, la surprenant par le son de sa voix. Après une alimentation décente et un bon verre d'eau, puis probablement avec l'absence des cris, sa voix était plus lisse, plus profonde.

Alice posa le plateau devant lui.

« J'avais l'impression que vous étiez plus vieux, mon cher, » dit-elle, laissant tomber le 'Mr Grey'. Harry regretta de lui avoir menti.

Il rit pour cacher sa gêne et répondit:

« Beaucoup de personnes ont cette impression, » dit-il.

« Bien, vous êtes propre maintenant, » dit-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en reculant pour le regarder d'un œil critique.

« Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant de votre hospitalité, Mme Oakley. Je vous rembourserai dès que je pourrai obtenir un peu d'argent. »

« Non, c'est bon, chéri. Ce n'est pas souvent que je reçois un beau jeune homme comme vous pour m'occuper. »

« Merci, Mme Oakley. » Il baissa les yeux dans l'embarras. « Est-ce bon si je garde aussi les vêtements ? »

Alice Oakley se mit à rire.

« C'est bon, mon cher. Mon mari ne les met plus. »

**oOoOo**

Harry partit le matin suivant, ne voulant pas rester n'importe où pour longtemps. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi où il irait après, mais inconsciemment il était sûr qu'il présumait retourner à Poudlard. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait envisager aller. Le seul endroit qu'il avait aimé.

Il se tenait dans la salle de bain avant son départ, regardant son reflet dans la glace. Son visage était toujours pâle et maigre, mais il était incontestablement Harry Potter. Il avait besoin d'un déguisement. Des cheveux blonds, peut-être.

Au moment où il le pensa, il sentit quelque chose se changer. Il cligna des yeux et regarda son reflet. _Blonds_, pensa-t-il_. Impossible_. Il souhaita qu'ils soient noirs à nouveau, et il regarda alors ses cheveux sombres à l'encre noire familière.

« Waouh, » murmura-t-il. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait aplati Azkaban ? Il avait toujours été en mesure d'échapper à des situations dangereuses grâce à sa magie accidentelle, mais était-il possible qu'il puisse apprendre à exploiter cette puissance.

Il se retourna du miroir et quitta la pièce. Il dit au revoir à Alice Oakley et commença sa randonnée vers Londres. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue du village, il changea ses cheveux noirs en blonds et les aplatis sur sa cicatrice. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait maintenant.

**oOoOo**

Précisément une semaine et deux jours plus tard, Tristan Grey entra dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Le Chemin de Traverse était calme, maintenant, moins d'animation, moins animé qu'il avait été. Sorcières et sorciers se pressaient, chuchotant à voix basse avec les têtes baissées. Tout avait changé, sauf Ollivander. Harry ne douta pas qu'elle est changée d'un iota depuis qu'il l'avait visitée il y a neuf ans. C'était sombre, poussiéreux, silencieux, et il ne savait pas qu'Ollivander s'était glissé vers lui jusqu'à qu'il ne parle.

« Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ? » demanda-t-il, et Harry se retourna vers lui et sourit. Il avait volé de l'argent, d'un air coupable et honteux, mais c'était seulement un peu. Assez pour aller à Poudlard. Il détestait se sentir de cette façon. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire sentir de cette façon. Il ne devrait pas avoir eu à… Il tourna ses pensées vers Ollivander avant de tomber dans les pommes de nouveau.

« J'ai besoin d'une baguette, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il. _Evidemment_.

« Très bien. Quel bras ? »

« Droit, » dit-il doucement. En toute vérité, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir besoin d'une baguette désormais. Le mètre voletait autour de son bras, son visage, ses jambes, prenant des mesures, et Ollivander lui tournait déjà autour et rapportait des baguettes.

« Frêne, 25.40 centimètres, crin de licorne. »

Il lui arracha immédiatement.

Bouleau.

Non.

Pin.

Non.

Ecaille de Dragon.

Non.

« Client délicat… » murmura Ollivander. Il disparut à l'arrière et revint avec une boîte.

« Houx, 27.95 centimètres, plume de phœnix. »

_Merde_.

Il l'a saisie.

_Chaud_.

_Etincelles_.

_Agiter… lumière_.

_Lumière verte_.

_Avada Kedavra_.

_Mort_.

_Pas moi. Pas moi_.

Il cligna des yeux. Ollivander le regardait curieusement.

« Combien, » demanda Harry, prenant son argent.

« Sept galions, mon garçon. »

_Mon garçon_.

_Dumbledore_.

_Trahison_.

_Vide_.

Harry secoua la tête dans un état second et donna l'argent. Son esprit était encore déconnecté de ses pensées, les restes de sa folie essayant de l'aspirer.

« Une bonne baguette, » dit Ollivander alors qu'il prenait les pièces d'or. « Seulement une seule autre comme cela dans le monde. Je pense que nous pouvons nous attendre à de grandes choses de vous, Mr… »

« Merci, » dit Harry. Il ne donna pas son nom.

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut_.

Il quitta le magasin. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A une différente baguette, c'était sûr. N'avait-il pas changé ? Comment ne pourrait-il pas ? Son esprit avait été déchiré dans cette cellule. Il était rempli de haine et de rage et une myriade d'autres négativités. Il ne voulait pas être le même. Il voulait leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il ferait en sorte qu'ils payent.

**oOoOo**

Il n'avait jamais essayé de transplaner auparavant. Mais cela avait fonctionné la première fois. Ils avaient eu des leçons, un peu, avant qu'il ne soit condamné. Il se sentait puissant maintenant, et il comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose s'était déchainé en lui ce jour-là, et il le sentait. La puissance était vraiment enivrante.

Il transplana à Pré-au-Lard et marcha jusqu'aux barrières de l'école. Il y avait deux Aurors. Il en reconnu un, l'autre non. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il vit Ron.

_Ronald Weasley_.

_La belette_.

_La belette rusée, sournoise_.

_Menteur_.

_Il a menti à propos de moi_.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il arrêta d'y penser. Il n'allait pas avoir de trou noir à chaque fois que quelque chose d'inattendu se produisait. Il était surpris que Ron soit un Auror. Il était sûr que Ron n'avait jamais pris de Potion dans leur sixième année.

« Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît, monsieur, » dit le second Auror, s'avançant vers lui avec sa baguette levée. « Dites votre nom et vos affaires. »

« Tristan Grey, pour voir Dumbledore à propos d'un travail. »

L'Auror haussa les sourcils.

« Travail, hein ? Très bien, montrez-moi votre bras gauche, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry montra son avant-bras nu, et l'Auror lui jeta un sortilège. Il n'en avait pas entendu parler auparavant.

« D'accord, vous pouvez y aller. Pas d'embrouilles. »

Harry hocha la tête, et passa les barrières, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron. Il avait l'air bien. En forme et bonne santé. Il s'interrogea sur Hermione, et Ginny, et le reste des Weasley. Il les bannit de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à eux.

Il se promena nonchalamment près du lac, regardant le calamar pendant quelques minutes. Il n'était pas pressé d'aller à l'intérieur du château sombre, hors de la chaleur du soleil. Il gravit les marches du château et leva une main pâle pour caresser les portes du château. Il les ouvrit.

_Maison_.

Il essaya de dissiper l'image. Il n'avait pas été là depuis des années. Il avait été expulsé, chassé de sa maison. Il se sentait à l'aise ici. Il pénétra dans le hall, se rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait vu cet endroit.

_Froid, humide_.

_Peeves_.

_Potty Potter_.

_Potter le taré_.

Bien, c'était vrai. Avait été vrai. C'était peut-être encore vrai.

Il s'avança vers la Grande Salle et regarda en souvenir le plafond. Les tables manquaient à ce moment. Ce n'était seulement qu'à quelques semaines avant le début de l'école.

Il quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, s'arrêtant devant la Gargouille. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas si Dumbledore était encore en vie. Il l'espérait.

_Non_.

Le vieil homme méritait de mourir. Lui plus que tous.

« Excusez-moi, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Harry se tourna pour trouver la source de cette voix.

Oh, Padma Patil. S'il se rappelait bien. La sœur dont ils disaient qu'il avait pris la vie. Enseignait-elle ici ?

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je suis ici pour voir le Directeur. »

Padma plissa légèrement les yeux, sa main allant vers sa poche.

« Avez-vous un rendez-vous ? »

« J'était dans la région. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une menace. Je suis ici pour un poste d'enseignant. »

Son expression se radoucit.

« Oh, bien dans ce cas… Je suis désolée, il vaut mieux être prudent de nos jours. » Elle lui tendit sa main. « Padma Patil. J'enseigne les Anciennes Runes. »

Ah. Elle avait toujours été intelligente, se rappela-t-il. Elle avait tellement pleuré à son procès. Elle le haïssait.

« Tristan Grey. »

Elle sourit légèrement et se tourna vers la Gargouille.

« Puckings pastilles, » dit-elle. Harry haussa un sourcil et elle rougit.

« Le Directeur a un goût bizarre pour… eh bien, pour beaucoup de choses. »

La Gargouille fit un bond sur le côté et il l'a suivie dans l'escalier en or.

« Il y a une réunion du personnel en ce moment, » dit-elle. « Attendez ici un moment. »

Harry se tenait patiemment contre le mur alors que Padma ouvrait la porte du bureau. Des voix sortaient de l'intérieur. Padma dit quelque chose puis sortit sa tête.

« Il peux vous voir maintenant, » dit-elle, et s'écarta pour le faire entrer. Harry la dépassa et observa les visages dans la salle. McGonagall, sévère et aux lèvres serrées comme jamais Flitwick debout sur une chaise madame Bibine, ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent (Merlin, il manquait son balai) Firenze, qui devait avoir remplacé définitivement Trelawney après sa mort ; Neville Londubat, pas Chourave ( il se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé) Sinistra, et quelques autres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment Rogue, dans le coin, essayant de se cacher dans l'ombre qu'il n'y avait pas; et Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillants alors qu'il regardait Harry.

Harry s'avança, mais ne serra pas la main de Dumbledore.

« Mon nom est Tristan Grey. Je suis ici pour me renseigner sur le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. » Il regarda les professeurs. « Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous voulez. »

« Non, non, mon garçon, maintenant c'est bien. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez enseigner ici ? »

Le ton de Dumbledore était agréable, mais Harry sentit son regard se verrouillé au sien, quelque chose sondant son esprit.

« J'ai entendu dire que le poste était disponible. Les Arts Sombres et la défense, c'est ma spécialité, donc j'ai pensé à l'appliquée. »

« D'où venez-vous, si vous voulez bien répondre à ma question ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas allé à Poudlard. »

« J'ai été éduqué à la maison, » répondit-il.

Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement.

« J'étais près à abandonner l'idée de trouver un professeur pour l'année à venir. »

« Les rumeurs selon lesquelles le poste est maudit sont assez répandues, » dit Harry rapidement.

Dumbledore sourit sereinement.

« Je vous assure que ces rumeurs sont sans fondements. »

_Menteur_.

« Mais je serais heureux de vous accueillir ici, Mr Grey. »

Harry clignota des yeux sous la surprise.

« Vous m'embauchez ? »

« Certainement. »

Harry sourit. Peut-être était-il vraiment désespéré.

« J'ai juste une condition, » dit Harry. Dumbledore le regarda curieusement.

« Oh ? »

« Je ferai mon propre programme, si ce n'est pas un problème. »

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête.

« C'est bon. J'ai moi-même une condition. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je dois insister pour que personne dans mon personnel ne soit un partisan de Voldemort. Evidemment vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ou vous n'auriez pas été en mesure d'entrer dans l'école, mais j'ai besoin de votre parole m'assurant que vous n'avait pas l'intention de l'être. »

Harry inclina la tête dans un geste similaire à Dumbledore.

« Je vous donne ma parole, que je ne veux pas de mal à cette école ni à ses occupants, et que je ne soutiens Voldemort d'aucune façon. »

Quelqu'un haleta et les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent.

_Merde. Soit plus prudent_, se réprimanda-t-il.

« Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, Tristan. L'école commence le premier septembre. Voudriez-vous rejoindre notre réunion ? »

« J'en serais enchanté, » répondit Harry.

**oOoOo**

Harry fut installé dans son bureau le lendemain. Il n'avait rien à mettre dans ses quartiers personnels. Il devrait essayer de trouver certaines de ses affaires. Il alla dîner tôt ce soir-là et s'assit loin des autres enseignants, mais les espaces se remplirent. Il se trouva à côté de Neville, Rogue assis en face de lui.

« Salut, je suis Neville Londubat. J'enseigne la botanique. »

Harry lui donna un sourire crispé et dit, « Tristan Grey, » et retourna à sa nourriture.

« Quel nom déprimant, » railla Rogue. Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais considéré le fait que Rogue avait probablement des conversations complètements civiles avec ses collègues.

« Et qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry, levant un sourcil.

« Severus Rogue. »

« Le Maître de Potion. »

« Oui. »

Rogue regardait maintenant Harry, semblant intrigué, et Harry le sentit entré dans son esprit. Harry le repoussa et regarda sa nourriture. Du coin de ses yeux, il vit Rogue ricaner et recommença à manger.

_Vous n'essayez pas._

_Si._

_J'ai toujours essayé…_

_Si durement._

_La femme cria dans la tête d'Harry, l'homme debout devant elle._

_Le retour de Sirius._

_Tu ne peux pas partir._

_Sirius, tombant à travers le voile._

_Sirius, tombant à travers le voile._

_Encore._

_Encore._

_Encore._

Harry posa son couteau et sa fourchette, ses mains tremblantes.

Il se leva.

Ils le regardèrent tous alors qu'il partait.

Il alla voir Dumbledore.

« Tristan, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux scintillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry leva main pour refuser le bonbon.

« Professeur… »

« Appelez-moi Albus, s'il vous plaît, Tristan. »

« Albus. Je voulais vous poser des questions sur l'organisation que vous dirigez. L'Ordre du Phoenix. Je souhaiterais la rejoindre. »

Dumbledore posa sa plume et croisa ses mains devant lui.

« Vous semblez très bien informé, Tristan. Puis-je vous demander comment vous en savez autant ? »

« Vous venez d'entendre tout ce que je sais sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, à l'exception du fait qu'il s'agit d'une alliance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

_Mon Seigneur, c'est fait. C'était un succès._

_Excellent._

_Il est en garde à vue._

_Je crois que vous le verrez directement à…_

_Je l'ai donné à la garde de sa seule famille restante, les Dursley. Ils prendront soin de lui._

_Dursley, un gros moldu._

_Vous l'aurez pour cela, mon garçon._

_Vous apprendre à faire vous-savez-quoi dans cette maison._

_Transformer votre cousin en cochon._

_Mon précieux dudders._

_Ma sœur était un monstre !_

_Monstre…_

_Sang-de-bourbe…_

_Insupportable…_

_Monstre…_

_Et elle a épousé un monstre…_

« Merci, Albus. J'attends avec impatience le début de l'année. »

Harry quitta le bureau.

Il se hâta de descendre les escaliers, de traverser les couloirs, et de s'enfermer dans son bureau, se calmant contre le mur. C'était une mauvaise période.

**oOoOo**

Severus Rogue roda vers les cachots.

_Cet enfant infernal !_

Il avait été un bon Occlumens, le reconnaissant immédiatement.

Albus était un imbécile de le laissait dans l'école sans le connaître d'abord.

Il y avait plus sur Tristan Grey que la rencontre à l'œil.

**oOoOo**

Tristan Grey était dans son propre monde, pensa Severus. Enfin, presque. Il le garda pour lui.

Un solitaire.

Il parlait quand on lui parlait mais pas avant, toujours poli. C'était leur différence. Le garçon avait des manières.

Il avait rejoint l'Ordre, une autre erreur de la part de Dumbledore. Il était toujours debout au fond de la pièce dans l'ombre. Rare était ceux qui l'avait aperçu et il ne faisait rien pour changer cela. Il n'avait pas d'amis.

**oOoOo**

Le premier septembre était froid et humide. Les premières années frissonnaient au fond de la salle alors qu'ils attendaient tous pour passer sous le choixpeau. Il y avait plus d'étudiants que ce dont Harry se souvenait. Il regardait une jeune fille blonde avec des nattes avec le choixpeau sur la tête.

_Tu réussirais à Serpentard, tu sais. Il te mènerait sur le chemin de la grandeur. _

_Il a fait de grandes choses. Terribles, oui, mais grandes._

_Tu es un horrible menteur, Harry._

_Je sais, Hermione._

« Et je vous présente le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Tristan Grey. »

Harry était trop figé pour coller un sourire sur son visage, et il y eu seulement une poignée d'applaudissements timides. Hermione, se rappela-t-il. Il l'avait vue il y a quelques jours, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Elle travaillait pour le Ministère, dans le Département pour le Contrôle et Règlement des Créatures Magiques. Elle avait bien réussi, apparemment, faisant de grands progrès en révoquant les lois concernant les humains demi-sang et les autres créatures magiques. Peu allait vers Voldemort maintenant. Il applaudit ses efforts. Elle avait toujours été intelligente.

Toujours _gentille_, en fait. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de l'attaquer comme ils disaient.

**oOoOo**

« Bonjour, » dit Harry à la classe bruyante, les faisant taire. Sixième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il pouvait presque se voir assit-là avec eux. « Je suis le professeur Grey. S'il vous plaît, répondez lorsque j'appellerai votre nom. »

« Appleyard… »

« Diggins… »

« Fanning… »

« Kilpatrick… »

« Moss… »

« Porter… »

_Potter..._

_Ah. Harry Potter, notre nouvelle… célébrité_.

« Professeur, ça va ? Professeur ? »

Harry posa ses yeux sur la fille qui venait de parler.

«Mlle Moss, je vais bien. J'aimerai que tout le monde laisse ses livres, s'il vous plaît, et se lève. » Il y eu des murmures d'excitation.

_Pose la baguette, tu n'en a pas besoin._

_Oh, non merci. J'en aurai besoin._

_J'ai bien peur que non._

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Merlin, il avait été si stupide à l'époque.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et mit les bureaux sur le côté de la pièce.

« Ce semestre, et pour la plupart du temps de cette année, nos leçons consisteront en exercices pratiques : duels, sorts de défense, _quelques_ sorts offensifs. Vos devoirs seront des travaux théoriques. Les travaux théoriques que vous ferrez en classe seront des examens et des devoirs. »

Il y eu des sourires dans la salle.

« Je peux vous assurer, » dit-il, augmentant la voix, « que ce ne sera _pas_ un cours facile. _Tous ceux_ qui ne seront pas performants devront quitter la classe, et tous ceux qui n'y prêteront pas une sérieuse attention se verront demander la même chose. Est-ce clair ? »

Quelques personnes hochèrent de la tête. Il sourit.

« Excellent. Qui peux me dire où vous en êtes ? Qu'avez-vous fait l'année dernière ? »

La même fille qui lui avait demandé s'il allait bien leva la main. Une autre Hermione, pensa-t-il.

« Monsieur, l'année dernière nous avons fais les créatures sombres et les sorts défensifs basiques. »

« Et… »

La fille écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est tout, monsieur. »

_Wow. Cela fait vraiment un retour en arrière depuis que je suis ici_.

« Très bien. Vous aurez des devoirs supplémentaires, alors, jusqu'à que vous soyez au niveau que je désire. » Quelques grognements. « Tout le monde par deux. »

Il y eu des bousculades pour faire ce qu'il avait demandé et il fut content de voir le nombre pair des étudiants. Il les regarda d'un air critique.

« Un partenaire d'une maison différente de la votre, s'il vous plaît. Pour vous motiver. » Plus de grognements.

Ils se déplacèrent légèrement cette fois-ci.

« Maintenant, avez-vous appris le sort de désarmement ? Et le bouclier _protego_ ? »

Murmures d'assentiments.

_Expelliarmus !_

_Ah, oui, bien, cela peut arriver parfois._

_Je crains de devoir vous laisser ici, les garçons._

_« Ouvrir. »_

_Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu étais un Fourchelang ?_

_Je ne lui ai pas dit de l'attaquer._

_Il lui a dit de me tuer._

_Meurtrier._

_Meurtrier_.

« Au bout de trois, l'un va lancer le sort de désarmement, l'autre le bouclier. Un, deux, trois ! »

Des éclairs de lumières traversèrent la pièce.

« Récupérez vos baguettes, » dit hargneusement Harry au peu de personnes qui avaient réussies. « Vous pouvez tous _jeter_ des sorts, mais ils sont faibles et au mieux vos visés sont désastreux. Tout le monde en ligne. »

Ils se poussèrent pour obéir au commandement. Il agita sa baguette et une cible apparut de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Visez au centre. Un par un, jusqu'à la fin. C'est parti. »

Harry regarda chacun d'entre eux exécutant le sort. Les compétences des Serpentards surpassaient celles des Gryffondors, et il le leur dit. Murmures mécontents.

« Le sort de désarmement exige de la concentration. Vous ne pouvez pas juste prononcer l'incantation et agiter votre baguette et attendre que ça se passe. Vous devez prendre la baguette de la main de votre opposant ou mieux attraper votre ennemi qui a une prise maladroite. Vous devez comprendre _pourquoi_ la magie se travaille et est vivement recommander de la travailler comme vous voulez. Vous avez tous la magie en vous. C'est à vous de la contrôler. Apprenez à le faire. »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Une fois que vous aurez atteint le nouveau adéquat pour lancer un sort, nous commencerons à travailler les sorts informulés. Pour les devoirs, j'exige une recherche sur les incantations informulées, spécialement comment elles fonctionnent, et sur les deux sorts que nous avons découverts aujourd'hui. De plus je vous demande d'écrire un essai sur le Patronus. Trente centimètre pour le premier, soixante centimètres pour le Patronus, pour la semaine prochaine. Pratiquer vos boucliers et désarmement, et concentrez vous sur le viser et la force. »

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il rester encore une demi-heure.

« Bon, remettez-vous par deux et pratiquez. Vous pouvez utiliser les sorts offensifs que vous avez appris. Essayez d'augmenter la puissance de vos sorts en vous concentrant. Si vous pouvez, essayez de briser le bouclier de votre adversaire. »

Il s'aperçut qu'il adorait enseigner.

**oOoOo**

Rogue eut les septièmes années dans son cours et les rabroua pour qu'ils préparent leurs ingrédients pour la leçon. Il était d'une humeur très irritable. Il alla à son bureau et commença à écrire au tableau, essayant d'ignorer les chuchotements excités venant de derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient bien conscients qu'il avait demandé le _silence_ dans sa classe, cependant ils persistaient en ricanant et chuchotant à leurs partenaires comme des premières années.

Il se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qui, je vous prie, est si important pour que cela vous oblige à parler incessamment alors que je vous demande de préparer vos ingrédients ? » Il fixa les étudiants qui s'étaient maintenant tus. « Mr Crivey, peut-être pouvez-vous me répondre. Quelles sont ces absurdités ? »

« Désolé, professeur, » dit-il innocemment, « mais nous avons eu DCFM. Le professeur est vraiment bon. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils alors que deux filles rigolaient et chuchotaient derrière leurs mains.

« Avez-vous quelque chose a ajouté ? » leur demanda-t-il hargneusement. Elles rougirent et baissèrent les yeux, se souriant malicieusement.

Rogue sourit avec mépris. Grey devait probablement les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Que vous enseigne-t-il » demanda-t-il, « qui soit si intéressant que vous ne pouvez pas en parler au déjeuner ? »

Ce fut ce garçon agaçant Crivey qui parla à nouveau.

« Et bien, il dit que nous sommes vraiment en retard, mais parce que c'est notre dernière année il va commencer plus haut, parce qu'il a dit que nous devrions savoir le truc si nous allions 'là-bas' l'année prochaine. Donc d'abord il nous a montré comment faire un Patronus, mais presque aucun d'entre nous peut le faire, seulement ceux qui l'ont appris par Harry Po… »

« Mr Crivey, cela suffit. Ne parlons pas de cela ici, » dit-il. Peut-être Grey était un professeur adéquat après tout. Il eut une pensée soudaine. « Quelle forme son Patronus prend-il ? »

Un de ses élèves de Serpentard pris la parole.

« On ne sait pas, il ne le laisse pas se former complètement. Quelque chose de gros. »

« Humm, bien silence maintenant, vous n'avez pas le temps pour les commérages à propos d'un nouveau professeur. Les instructions sont sur le tableau. »

Donc il ne pouvait pas crée un Patronus corporel. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un bon professeur après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas en mesure de trouver un bon souvenir — l'homme semblait terriblement déprimé parfois, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Il avait eu lui-même beaucoup de mal dans ses premières années à produire un Patronus.

Il fit une note de garder un œil sur Grey. Il semblait assez populaire avec les jeunes femmes. Quel âge avait-il, de toute façon ? C'était difficile à dire il avait pris du poids depuis qu'il était ici, il suffisait de le faire manger, et bien qu'il soit grand, il était encore mince. Il était assez pâle, mais cela aussi avait changé ces derniers temps. Rogue se demanda paresseusement où il avait été pour qu'il soit si perdu.

Snape était un adepte pour résoudre les problèmes, et Grey était certainement une énigme.

**oOoOo**

Les deux premières semaines d'enseignement avait entièrement réussies, et Harry mangea son petit déjeuner avec appétit. La nourriture était toujours aussi bonne.

_Dobby est la, Harry Potter, monsieur. Comment Dobby peut-il aider messieurs et dames ?_

_Nous avons besoin de toi pour faire quelque chose pour nous, Dobby. Ici, tu peux avoir des chapeaux. Nous avons besoin de toi pour… _

_Hermione, les elfes de maison ne viennent même plus ici désormais ils ont peur de toi. Tu ne peux pas juste renoncer ?_

_Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, je crains que votre amie Mlle Granger soit pétrifiée…_

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda les élèves, ignorant les tentatives de conversation du professeur Sinistra. Il avait encore des moments vides, d'autres où il pensait à des choses complètement aléatoires et stupides. Il secoua légèrement la tête alors que quelqu'un prenait place à côté de lui, et Harry savait exactement qui c'était. Le bâtard méprisant se méfiait de lui, faisant même des tentatives pour lui parler.

_Tous est en place, mon Seigneur nous sommes prêts à mener l'attaque._

_Alerte les autres. Demandez-leur d'attendre mes ordres._

_Oui, mon Seigneur. Nous avons des hommes à chaque extrémité du village, et les Détraqueurs avec eux._

_Voldemort rit_.

Harry cilla et se mit à glousser. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Ses mains agrippaient ses couverts si durement que ses jointures étaient blanches. Sa cicatrice sur son front le brûlait. Il prit seulement une seconde pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas eu de trous de mémoire, ni de moment de folie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti sa cicatrice le brûler. Cela ne lui avait pas manqué.

« Vous savez, » siffla une voix hostile dans son oreille, « vous allez faire une scène si vous ne les posez pas avant de les casser. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tira brusquement ses mains tremblantes, posant la fourchette et le couteau sur la table. Il poussa sa chaise de la table, se leva, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Il se porta volontaire pour surveiller l'excursion à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Cela fait presque six ans qu'il était là. Il avait eu des amis, à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait parler à personne. Il devrait expliquer comment il savait. Une note anonyme, peut-être. Mais c'était formel que c'était à Pré-au-Lard. Les Détraqueurs… combien d'élèves pouvaient faire un Patronus ? La plupart des élèves qui avaient fais partis de l'AD pourraient, et il y avait un peu d'Aurors.

Il devait juste faire l'alerte. Peut-être qu'ils savaient déjà à ce sujet, et ne lui avaient pas dit. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance. Mais, non, ils ne pouvaient mettre les élèves en danger.

Il haïssait Voldemort.

**oOoOo**

Un cri perça l'air, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir la cause. Un autre cri suivi, puis plusieurs autres dans une rapide succession, et Harry alla vers le bas de la colline de la Cabane Hurlante.

_Attrapons-les par derrière_, pensa-t-il. Il était presque arrivé, tirant sa baguette et visant. Un Mangemort tomba, puis un autre. Il en mit à terre trois avant même qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui se passait. Les élèves s'enfuyaient vers l'école, mais quelques uns allaient dans les magasins, se cachant. Finalement un Mangemort se retourna et le vit, lui jetant un sort. Il le bloqua et assomma deux autres, puis un troisième. Beaucoup tournait autour de lui maintenant, laissant les enfants fuir.

« Endoloris, » siffla l'un d'eux. Il le toucha, cette fois, et il trébucha puis tomba sur ses genoux.

« Stupéfix, » siffla-t-il, se demandant pourquoi il utilisait des sorts pratiquement inoffensifs. Ceux-ci l'avaient encadré, l'enfermant. Il les haïssait.

« Endoloris », cracha-t-il. « Endoloris. »

Rien ne se passa, il sentit une immense colère. Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban, et se focalisa sur sa magie. Il imagina les Mangemorts dans son esprit et jeta son pourvoir sur eux.

_Vous êtes un imbécile si vous croyez que ce gamin peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_.

Harry se précipita vers les corps des Mangemorts tombés, clignotants furieusement ses paupières alors que des images flashaient dans sa tête. Où étaient les Détraqueurs ? Il ne pouvait pas les sentir, donc soit il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ou ils étaient à l'autre bout du village. Il frissonna, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il ne voulait pas les voir, ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter d'être près d'eux.

_Une brise, un battement… _

_Reviens ne me quitte pas._

_Je vais vous sauver_.

Il allait les sauver.

_Non_.

Il allait les aider.

_Meurtrier._

_Je déclare vous condamner à un emprisonnement à vie…_

_Meurtrier._

_Il l'était, je l'ai vu._

Un autre cri, plus de hurlements.

_Ce n'étaient pas eux, pas ses enfants…_

_Je n'étais qu'un enfant._

_Il n'avait jamais été un enfant_.

« Stupéfix, » rugit-il, et un Mangemort tomba au sol. Un sort percuta sa poitrine, mais il continua à courir, Ses pieds martelant dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait des Aurors, mais pas assez. Les corps gisaient dans la rue, l'un d'entre eux était un étudiant. Il espérait qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

_Ramènes mon corps à mes parents, Harry_.

Stop.

Concentration.

Stupéfix.

« Professeur Grey, » hurla quelqu'un. Harry se retourna pour voir deux Mangemorts s'avancer vers un groupe de filles terrifiées.

Harry s'avança dans la bataille, un autre sort le heurtant. Des cordes grises volèrent pour lier les Mangemorts et ils tombèrent, difficilement, sur le sol. Il eu un vertige alors qu'un autre sort le frappait, il se retourna et stupéfia le Mangemort.

_Amateurs. Où sont les véritables Mangemorts ?_

**oOoOo**

Rogue vit trois Mangemorts disparaître à l'intérieur des Trois Balais, et un cri éclata de l'intérieur. Il y avait des enfants là-dedans. Il s'y précipita et ouvrit la porte, alors que quelqu'un criait sous la douleur, masquant heureusement son arrivée. Il masqua son apparence et stupéfia un Mangemort. Un autre fut désarmé par un élève —_comment étaient-ils si stupides ? — _et Rogue le rendit inconscient avec un sort plutôt fort sur la tête.

Le troisième Mangemort se retourna et commença à lancer des sorts. Il fut battu en quelques secondes, victime des efforts combinés de Rogue et un certain nombre d'élèves.

Rogue se précipita vers les étudiants recroquevillés derrière le bar et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux élèves blessés et s'agenouilla à côté d'eux, retirant leur robe. Un sort de coupure, assez puissant. Le garçon, un Serdaigle, saignait abondamment, son visage blanc. Il leva sa baguette sur la plaie et murmura un sort de guérison, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire effet un quatrième Mangemort surgit dans la salle et le désarma. Rogue essaya de rattraper sa baguette, mais elle était trop loin, et un second sort du Mangemort veilla à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais utiliser sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavr… »

« Stupéfix ! »

Le Mangemort fut frappé et Grey entra par l'embrasure, éloignant le Mangemort vers la porte avec un coup de baguette. Il y avait un filet de sang sur sa poitrine, et des coupures sur son visage.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. Son regard se posa sur Rogue, et l'élève blessé sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla face à Rogue, et celui-ci se rappela qu'il était toujours sous glamour.

Rogue pressa durement les robes sur la plaie, mais elle saignait encore, et il regarda Grey.

Grey mit sa baguette sur le corps du Serdaigle et commença à murmurer des sortilèges à voix basse, et c'est alors qu'ils sentirent le froid des Détraqueurs approchants. Grey commença à murmurer plus vite, mais il se leva soudainement, pivotant vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il se tourna vers Rogue pendant une seconde.

« Maintenez la pression et il ira bien. Prenez un autre élève pour aider. »

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et une vague de froideur les submergea. Quelques élèves gémirent. Grey semblait figé, et Rogue craint que l'homme ne puisse pas lancer un Patronus. Un Mangemort entra dans la salle, son regard balayant la pièce. Grey parla sans se retourner.

« Crivey, Zeller, Jones, Franklin, et tous ceux qui peuvent le faire. Patronus, maintenant. »

Quelques élèves s'avancèrent, le visage déterminé alors qu'ils levaient leurs baguettes. Mais il y avait plus de Détraqueurs maintenant, s'entassant dans la salle. Rogue regarda avec consternation et incrédulité Grey tombé à genoux, et une seconde plus tard sa baguette vola vers le sol. Elle roula vers Rogue et celui-ci la pris. Une baguette familière, quoique qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler d'où.

« Grey, levez-vous, » proféra-t-il, incapable de laisser l'étudiant mourant qui frissonnait maintenant en état de choc.

Rogue regarda les élèves qui s'étaient avancés, mais ils avaient l'air terrifié, leurs regards rivés sur leur professeur tombé.

« Merde, lancez vos Patronus, » cracha Rogue, mais les élèves reculaient. Un s'était évanoui. Il y avait tant de Détraqueurs maintenant, et Rogue vit ses propres souvenirs flashés dans sa tête. Est-ce que ça allait être le jour de sa mort ?

Un Détraqueur fonçait sur Grey, prenant son visage entre ses mains grises minables. Grey allait perdre son âme.

**oOoOo**

_Laissez Harry et prenez-moi à sa place._

_Prenez ma vie._

_Prenez._

_Prenez._

_Prenez._

_Ramène mon corps à mes parents, Harry._

Concentration.

_Des mains grises, autour de son cou._

Concentration.

Il l'était.

C'était réel.

Encore.

_Cris_.

Dans sa tête et dans la réalité.

Mais il allait revenir, son esprit emmêlé à nouveau, il pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, et la chose dégoutante avait sa bouche sur la sienne. Que se passerait-il, tuerait-il tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard ?

Concentration.

Il trouva son pouvoir, au fond de lui, et ouvrit largement ses bras. Il ne pouvait parler, pas dans la bouche du Détraqueur, mais à travers ses paupières closes, il pouvait voir une lumière aveuglante.

Le Détraqueur partit loin de lui, mais il resta, gelé, où il était, sur ses genoux avec les bras ouverts. Il entendit quelqu'un haleter, mais était-ce de la peur ou de la surprise, ou était-ce dans sa tête, il ne pouvait le dire. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Tout devint noir.

**oOoOo**

Rogue s'assit dans un fauteuil dans ses quartiers personnels et fit tournoyer la baguette en houx entre ses doigts. Elle semblait nouvelle ou remarquablement bien soignée.

Enseignement à domicile… personne qui étudiait à domicile n'était si puissant. L'homme sanglant avait crée un Patronus sans baguette, avait détruit les Détraqueurs, en fait. Cela n'avait pas semblé facile, cependant. Grey était tombé inconscient peu après, murmurant et tremblotant et racontant n'importe quoi. Il avait admit, pourtant, que l'homme avait presque perdu son âme. Si quelqu'un avait une raison d'agir comme un fou furieux, c'était comme cela. Peut-être qu'il avait juste des souvenirs particulièrement mauvais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue ne s'en souciait pas.

Non, que diable, il s'en souciait ! Il voulait savoir qui était Grey et ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Si l'idiot n'était toujours pas à l'hôpital, il pourrait envisager de le confronter. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de lui, ramenant l'inconscient à l'école, alors que les autres professeurs qui étaient présent et les Aurors accompagnaient les élèves. En fin de compte, personne n'était réellement sûr concernant le point d'impact de l'attaque.

Et il était toujours assit là, faisant tournoyer cette baguette infernale entre ses doigts, la regardant curieusement. Il devait la rendre. Puis il devrait remplacer la sienne qui était cassée. Il en avait une de rechange, bien sûr, il en avait _toujours_ une, mais maintenant il avait besoin d'une autre. Cet après-midi, il enverra une chouette à Ollivander et demanderait une copie. C'était une bonne baguette, une puissante baguette, et il avait cru comprendre qu'Ollivander faisait souvent un double des meilleurs baguettes.

Bien. Il pourrait rendre celle-ci sur le chemin de la Volière. Il marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie, déduisant au moins cinquante points le long du chemin. Il perdait le compte parfois, mais cela le convainquait que ça suffisait. Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient ouvertes et il alla directement au fond, où les rideaux étaient tirés autour du lit. Il les entrouvrit, et s'aperçut immédiatement que le lit était vide.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, Mr Rogue ? » demande Madame Pomfresh, apparaissant à ses côtés avec un plateau chargé de potions dans ses bras.

« Poppy, où est Grey ? »

Elle se renfrogna.

« Il a refusé de rester. J'ai pansé ses blessures et il est retourné dans ses quartiers, je pense. »

« Merci, Poppy, » dit Rogue, la laissant seule.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les quartiers de Grey. Il jura, puis se rappela qu'il avait vu Grey se diriger vers le quatrième étage à de nombreuses occasions. Ricanant, se demandant pourquoi il s'en donnait la peine, et se souvenant ensuite qu'il avait un _intérêt _pour Grey, il se dirigea vers le quatrième étage.

Au final, ce ne fut pas difficile. L'entré était derrière la seule tapisserie dans le couloir, et un simple sort de déverrouillage lui permit d'entrer. Il aurait dû frapper, mais... bon, il ne fit pas vraiment attention.

« Grey ! » appela-t-il vivement. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce avec intérêt, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dedans. En fait, il n'y avait rien du tout. Une pile d'essais posée sur la table à côté d'une plume, mais c'était tout. Rien de personnel, rien de décoratif. Grey apparut à la porte de la pièce voisine, vêtu seulement d'un jeans Moldu qui était un peu trop grand pour lui. Un épais pansement était sur sa poitrine où Rogue avait vu des saignements, et son souffle semblait tendu, mais les coupures qui avaient ornées son visage avaient disparues.

« Rogue, » dit-il, aplatissant ses cheveux sur son front. C'était un geste nerveux, il avait vu Grey le faire à plusieurs occasions, et cela semblait familier. Tout sur cet homme lui semblait familier, mais il ne savait d'où ça venait. Grey avait mit une chemise, cachant les bandages. Rogue sortit la baguette de Grey et l'examina une fois de plus, et il regarda Grey qui le fixait.

« Où l'avez-vous eue ? » demanda-t-il, levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Rogue.

« Vous l'avez laissée tomber, je l'ai ramassée. Je suis venu vous la rapporter. »

Les yeux de Grey semblèrent vitreux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et s'avance pour attraper sa baguette.

« Merci. » Il fourra négligemment sa baguette dans l'une des poches de son jean.

_Nouvelle baguette, alors,_ pensa Rogue. _Pas particulièrement soignée après tout_.

Rogue sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Votre Patronus était plutôt impressionnant. Puis-je vous demander quelle forme il prend ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, » répondit Grey, détournant les yeux.

« Ah, oui, vous étiez inconscient. Je m'en souviens maintenant. »

« Vous étiez-là ? » Une seconde plus tard, la compréhension était là. « La personne avec l'élève. Vous aviez mis un glamour sur vous pour que les Mangemorts ne vous reconnaissent pas. »

_Perspicace_.

« Oui. Et je dois dire, je pensais que nous étions tous finis lorsque notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait laissé tombé sa baguette et presque reçu un Baiser. Et puis, bien sûr, vous avez effectué un Patronus sans baguette qui a détruit les Détraqueurs, puis vous vous êtes évanouis. »

Une légère rougeur apparue sur les joues de Grey.

« Merci d'avoir ramené ma baguette, » dit-il, avec une sorte de renvoi, aplatissant ses cheveux sur son front à nouveau.

« Votre baguette est… assez intéressante. Qu'avez-vous comme noyau ? »

« Un crin de licorne, » répondit Grey.

_Menteur_.

Rogue sourit fermement. Les yeux de Grey semblaient vitreux de nouveau il semblait regardait au loin. Rogue observa avec amusement alors que les lèvres de Grey tremblotaient légèrement, sa main se mouvant en ce qu'il reconnu comme des mouvements de baguette. Puis il cligna des yeux, et son visage rougit.

« Vous savez, c'est moi qui vous ais ramené à l'école, après que vous soyez tombé. Vous déliriez sur des choses ridicules. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda doucement Grey, rencontrant les yeux de Rogue. « Qu'ai-je dis ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas précisément. Vous étiez plutôt incohérent. »

« Hmmm. Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas averti de l'attaque ? »

« Non. »

_Mais_ vous _vous l'étiez._

« Ont-ils pris quelque chose ? »

« Pas que je sache, ou quiconque. »

« Je pense que c'était un leurre. Je pense qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait ailleurs. »

Rogue leva un sourcil.

_Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et pourquoi cela, Grey ? » A vrai dire, il avait aussi eu cette impression.

« Ces Mangemorts étaient inexpérimentés, non qualifiés. Sorciers faibles. S'il n'y avait pas eu de Détraqueurs, les Aurors auraient complètement détruis leurs forces. »

« Hmmm. Je pense que je suis d'accord avec vous. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Je n'ai vu personne dans l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Excepté vous. »

Rogue sursauta. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit.

« Est-ce pertinent ? »

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il vous fait toujours confiance ? »

« Je ne peux pas être formel, personne ne le peut, mais il sait que je ne peux pas mettre en péril ma position au sein de Poudlard. «

« Mais vous avez combattu à l'arrière, contre les Mangemorts. Surement, si vous étiez loyal à lui, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce vous fassiez cela. »

« Vous pensez que c'était un test ? »

Grey réfléchi, mais il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je pense que c'était un leurre. Cela n'avait rien n'avoir avec vous. »

**oOoOo**

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry reçut la visite de deux Aurors. Encore Ron, mais cette fois avec Tonks. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et il se dit de ne pas s'en soucier. Il n'avait aucune raison de les aimer, désormais. Ils étaient autant ses ennemis que Voldemort maintenant.

« Professeur Grey ? Je suis Tonks, je pense vous avoir vu lors d'une réunion avec l'Ordre, et voici Ron Weasley. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Tonks s'assit sur un siège dans le salon sombre qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et Harry s'assit en face d'elle. Ron regarda aux alentours pendant un moment avant de s'assoir à côté de Tonks. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Le Ministre est assez impressionné du nombre de Mangemort que vous avez réussi à expédier, » dit-elle. « Nous sommes tous reconnaissant. »

Harry sourit en retour, se sentant idiot.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne les aime pas. »

Ron tendit la main pour prendre une tasse au centre de la table et Harry vit un anneau en or à son annulaire.

_Ron est fiancé_, pensa-t-il hébété. Ron vit où il regardait, et rougit timidement.

« Euh, ouais, il faut que je m'y habitue, » rit-il. « Hermione Granger, elle fait aussi partie de l'Ordre. »

Harry acquiesça, sentant un pincement de jalousie ou de tristesse, il ne pouvait dire lequel. Ses amis avaient grandis.

Ron se racla la gorge.

« Vous savez, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont invités. Pour le mariage, je veux dire. Vous pouvez venir, si vous le voulez. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

_Oui, je ne voudrais le manquer pour rien au monde_.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

Ron rit.

« Croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas le cas. Ma mère _et_ Hermione ont insisté pour un grand mariage, et ce sont les femmes les plus tenaces que je connaisse. Je n'ai même pas rencontré la moitié des invités qu'elles ont invités, donc vous ne vous imposerais définitivement pas. »

_Cela fera ressurgir des souvenirs. Je ne veux pas de souvenirs. Je vous déteste tous pour ce que vous avez fait. Je ne veux pas vous voir heureux quand je suis pris au piège_.

Harry sourit.

« Je suppose que je peux venir alors. Merci. »

« Vous savez, vous me semblez vraiment familier, » dit Tonks soudainement.

Harry la regarda, son visage inexpressif.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas dire d'où. »

« J'ai souvent cette remarque, » dit fermement Harry. « Je dois avoir un visage commun.

« Ouais, » accorda Tonks. Ron le regardait de près.

**oOoOo**

Harry failli presque pleurer au mariage. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il était toujours Harry. S'il était toujours Harry, il aurait été heureux. Il aurait été debout, près de Ron, à l'heure actuelle, à la place de Neville.

Il ne voulait pas être jaloux. Il ne voulait pas se sentir comme s'il avait perdu une grande partie de lui-même, mais la vérité c'était que c'était le cas. Ron avait eu raison, le mariage était gigantesque. Hermione était belle. Ron ne semblait pas croire à sa bonne fortune. Il y avait des Aurors cachés aux alentours du périmètre, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien. C'était un peu triste. Harry pensa vaguement à Ginny, qui avait, apparemment, été celle qui l'avait découvert à côté des corps sanglants de Parvati Patil et Sibylle Trelawney. Ils ne _l_'avaient pas tué, mais l'avaient gravement blessé, disaient-ils. Harry ne l'avait pas vue à son procès.

Harry regarda silencieusement Ron et Hermione échanger leurs vœux. Ils ont vraiment l'air de s'aimer, pensa-t-il. S'aimant comme jamais personne ne pourrait le faire. Se faisant confiance, alors qu'ils n'avaient évidemment jamais eu confiance en lui.

Harry applaudit avec les autres quand ils s'embrassèrent, mais il se sentait faux. Hermione avait été un témoin au procès. Une victime, avaient-ils dis, son dernier avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et avait décrit comment il l'avait attaqué, essayant de la violer. Elle avait été calme et pondérée, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois.

Elle avait pleuré, cependant, quand il fut condamné.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse maintenant.

Croyaient-ils vraiment que c'était lui qui avait fait toutes ces choses ? Comment pouvaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils pas eu confiance en lui ?

Mais le truc, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir fait. Il y avait son corps, oui, mais son esprit... n'était pas le sien.

Il avait seize ans.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !_

_Allez, Harry, viens jouer avec nous._

_Non merci._

_Oh, ne soit pas si déprimé, Harry._

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ?_

_Il est fou, Granger._

Clignotement.

Concentration.

Sourire.

**oOoOo**

Drago Malefoy arriva à Poudlard un jour plus tard après le mariage. Ce fut Harry qui le trouva, saignant et blessé à l'entrée du hall. Il n'avait pas réalisé qui il était jusqu'à qu'il se tourne vers lui et vit son visage. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit son visage, et il était sûr que Malefoy aussi, mais seulement lui compris qui il était, se regardant.

Malefoy était habillé avec des robes de Mangemorts, mais considérant le fait qu'il soit blessé et qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry ne se lia pas à lui. Et si Malefoy était hostile, il était sûr qu'il pouvait faire un marché avec lui.

_La fouine._

_Protèges les tiens, Potter. Mon père_-

Amener Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Trouver Dumbledore. Trouver Rogue.

Malefoy était-il un espion ? Pour qui ?

Peut-être pour l'Ordre. Peut-être que Rogue l'avait détourné.

Malefoy pour Potter.

« Poppy, » appela Harry, bousculant Malefoy sur un lit. Madame Pomfresh émergea de son bureau en haletant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Drago Malefoy. Il a été blessé. Rogue et Dumbledore sont sur le chemin, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit une menace. »

Mais soudainement, Malefoy tendit sa main et saisit le bras d'Harry.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » souffla-t-il. Sa voix était enrouée. C'était un son qu'Harry reconnu.

« Oh la la, » murmura Pomfresh

« Poudlard… demain. Dites… Dumbledore… »

« Je le ferai, » dit Harry.

« Dites… lui… »

« Je le ferai, » répéta Harry plus fermement.

« Je suis là, » dit Dumbledore, entrant rapidement dans la pièce, Rogue sur ses talons.

« Drago, » marmonna Rogue, s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il… sait, » dit-il, toussant. Du sang éclaboussa sur son menton. Madame Pomfresh revint avec des potions.

« Que sait-il, Drago ? » demanda Dumbledore. Harry essaya de sortir de la poigne de Malefoy, mais elle était presque convulsive.

« Potter, » toussa Malefoy, et Harry se figea. Rogue et Dumbledore se raidirent au nom. « Il a dit que… qu'il connaissait la Prophétie… et qu'il pouvait gagner maintenant… parce que Potter était mort. »

Rogue leva les yeux brusquement et Harry se retourna pour voir que le visage de Dumbledore était blanc.

« Que veut-il dire, Albus ? »

« Je crains que Voldemort ait raison, Severus.» Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Souvenez-vous, avant que Mr Potter nous ait quitté, des rumeurs sur le fait qu'il soit l'Elu. »

Rogue pâlit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Elles étaient vraies ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça avec lassitude.

« J'ai moi-même entendu la prophétie, de Sybille Trelawney, il y a vingt et un an. Elle disait que Mr Potter était celui qui avait le pouvoir de battre Voldemort. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. »

Rogue jura, et Malefoy avait l'air plus éveillé. Sa main glissa du bras d'Harry.

« Comment l'a-t-il découvert, Drago ? » demanda Dumbledore. Malefoy secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il sait que je suis un espion. Et il sait que vous êtes aussi un espion, » dit-il en regardant Rogue. Celui-ci jura de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas grave maintenant, je suppose, » dit-il, « s'il attaque Poudlard demain. »

« Je dois avertir l'Ordre, » dit Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Je vous demande de ne pas divulguer ce que vous venez d'entendre. Imaginez comment les gens paniqueraient… »

« Bien sûr, Albus. » Harry eut un sourire sans humour. « Je comprends parfaitement. »

Dumbledore partit et Harry se tourna vers Rogue et Malefoy.

« Je ne pas le croire, » souffla Malefoy, douloureusement. « Sacré Potter. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'_il_ aurait fait ce qu'il a fait. Putain, c'est toujours difficile à croire. »

« Il a maintenu son innocence jusqu'à la fin, vous savez, » dit soudainement Harry. La tête de Rogue craqua.

« Vous étiez là ? » demanda-t-il, un peu de moquerie sur son visage.

« Je l'ai vu, oui, » dit Harry. « Il avait mon âge, vous savez. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait rajouté, mais Rogue fut surpris.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » questionna-t-il.

« Vingt ans. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »

Rogue le regarda, incrédule. Il grogna et se retourna vers Malefoy.

« Nous avons tous vu ce qu'il a fait. Personne ne voulait le croire, mais nous avons tous vu. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. »

« Et vous croyez qu'il a fait ça de sa propre volonté ? »

« C'est logique, maintenant, pourquoi il a tué Trelawney. Si c'est elle qui a fait la prophétie… » dit Malefoy.

Harry détourna les yeux.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_Et le Seigneur le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

« Grey, quel est ton problème ? » cassa Rogue, criant vers lui. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry, regardant Rogue.

« Peu importe, » répliqua Rogue.

Harry détourna les yeux à nouveau.

« Je dois y aller, maintenant, » dit-il. Il regarda Malefoy. « Vous dites qu'il va attaquer demain ? »

« Oui. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit.

**oOoOo**

Rogue était debout au côté de Malefoy sur les marches de Poudlard. L'Ordre tout entier était avec eux, Dumbledore devant. Les Aurors, des employés du Ministère et tous ceux qui avaient voulus venir, étaient là aussi. Grey était devant, son visage sombre et déterminé. Weasley et Grange se tenaient près de lui, leurs mains jointes. Rogue fit une moue dédaigneuse. Beaucoup d'anciens étudiants étaient là, près à se battre.

Puis il y eut un halètement, et quelqu'un hurla.

« Là ! » cria une femme.

Rogue regarda, et à l'horizon il y avait une bande de créatures vêtues de noirs. Des Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, et seul Merlin savait quoi d'autre. Inferi, peut-être. Loups-garous.

Ils avançaient rapidement, empiétant sur la pelouse devant le château, formant un rang d'une centaine de mètre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était nulle part. Il vit Grey sortir sa baguette de sa robe et fit de même. Il pouvait déjà sentir la présence des Détraqueurs. Il y en avait tellement. Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut là, debout au milieu du champ, entre son armé et l'autre.

« Je t'avertis une fois, Tom, » dit Dumbledore, sa voix forte. Les yeux de Grey fixaient inflexiblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il tressaillit légèrement, lissant ses cheveux sur son front. Rogue sentit un soupçon insidieux et le repoussa. C'était impossible. « Pars maintenant, ou tu mourras. J'ai détruis tous tes Horcruxes. »

« Menteur, » siffla Voldemort. «Tu en as détruis cinq. Tu n'as aucune idée du sixième. »

« Toi non plus, » insista Dumbledore.

Rogue vit Voldemort sourire en coin- Grey aussi.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Dumbledore, que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. Tu as perdu ta chance il y a longtemps. »

« Pars, Tom, » redit Dumbledore.

Voldemort rit. Les yeux de Grey devinrent vitreux.

« Dumbledore, que je te plains. Tu le regrettes, n'est-ce pas ? L'envoyer à Azkaban. »

Les gens chuchotaient maintenant, se demandant ce qui se passait. Rogue regardait la scène attentivement. Grey tremblotait légèrement, son regard porté sur quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment là. Rogue se demanda vaguement quel était son problème.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert, Tom ? » demanda Dumbledore, sa voix aigüe. « Qui te l'as dis ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Dumbledore, vraiment. Le fait est, que Potter est mort, et comme il était le seul à pouvoir me battre... »

Il y eut des murmures de surprise et Dumbledore pâlit. Grey tressaillit violemment et Rogue vit qu'il avait rejoint le monde réel.

« Et sais-tu ce qui me rends particulièrement amusé, Dumbledore ? » demanda Voldemort. « C'est que tu crois vraiment que Potter était coupable. »

Panique. Il le sentait, frémissant dans la foule. C'était dans tous les esprits maintenant. Avaient-ils condamnés leur Sauveur ? Grey agrippait si fermement sa baguette que sa main était presque blanche.

« Oui, » siffla Voldemort. « C'était si facile. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un vieux fou, Dumbledore. Tu savais que je voulais la Prophétie. Tu savais que je pouvais entrer dans la tête du garçon. Tu m'as vu le posséder une fois. Et pourtant, tu as vraiment cru qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait. »

Voldemort rit. Granger avait sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Quelqu'un derrière lui reniflait pathétiquement. Rogue, aussi, était stupéfié. Voldemort jouissait dans la gloire, de leur douleur et de leur honte.

« Il avait tant de douleur, Dumbledore, et pourtant il m'a combattu si durement. Je ne pouvais presque pas le faire. Cela l'a presque tué, mais il n'a jamais abandonné. »

Voldemort rit de nouveau.

« Au final, il a réussi à me chasser de son esprit, mais c'était trop tard. J'ai détruis ses souvenirs de cet évènements et vous, vous avez détruis sa vie. Et maintenant, je vais vous anéantir. »

Dumbledore semblait défait. Voldemort leva sa baguette.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Dumbledore créa un bouclier, mais Grey bougea, si vite que Rogue manqua presque ce qui ce passait.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Grey. Rogue se sentit presque insulté que Grey utilise un tel sort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Presque. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter sur la réputation de l'Ordre, parce qu'il vit ensuite, il en avait entendu parler une fois dans sa vie. Les deux sorts se connectèrent et soudain les rayons devinrent or. Puis Rogue se souvînt.

_Crin de licorne._

_Menteur_.

Une plume de phœnix. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il avait donné une autre plume de Fumseck, et avait même mentionné qu'elle avait été vendue. Récemment…

Il sentit les choses se mettre, incroyablement, en place.

Les rayons de lumière tournaient autour de Voldemort et Grey, les rapprochant. Dumbledore était étonné. Grey agrippait sa baguette étroitement, avec ses deux mains, et Voldemort avait une expression de surprise et… de peur ?

Rogue vit les pieds de Grey quitter le sol, un petit rayon de lumière rouge tournant autour du rayon doré. Tout comme il en avait entendu parler, il y a des années… il toucha la baguette de Voldemort.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur alors que des apparitions fantomatiques faisaient voler sa baguette. Il leva les yeux sur Grey, haletant fortement.

« Potter… » articula-t-il. Mais les yeux de Grey étaient vides, fixés sur les figures sorties de la baguette. Il cligna des yeux. Les Mangemorts lançaient des sorts sur le rayon doré, pour seulement rebondir encore et encore.

Soudain, Grey tira d'un coup sec sa baguette et le bouclier s'évapora. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Grey laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol, et ses mains pendantes.

« Bonjour, Tom, » dit-il, si doucement que Rogue pouvait à peine l'entendre.

« Qui es-tu ? » rugit Voldemort, levant sa baguette la pointant sur la poitrine de Grey.

« Moi ? Je suis Tristan Grey, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Qui es-tu ? »

Voldemort pâlit dans sa colère.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort, homme insensé. Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon ? »

« Lord Voldemort, tu peux l'être, » dit Grey, « mais tu es toujours un humain. Tu peux toujours mourir. »

« As-tu entendu parler de moi, Grey, ou es-tu un professeur épouvantable qui ne sais pas ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? »

Grey rit.

« Non, Tom. J'ai simplement réalisé où était ton dernier Horcruxe. Celui que tu n'as pas compris faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent.

« La première partie de ton âme est toujours en toi. La septième, réside en moi. »

Voldemort rit.

« Tu plaisantes, sans doute. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie. »

Grey baissa sa voix, et Rogue manqua ce qu'il dit, mais Voldemort blanchit. Il avait l'air effrayé.

« Et maintenant, » dit vivement Grey, « tu as un choix. Tu peux me tuer, et devenir vraiment mortel, ou je te rends ton âme et tu deviens quand même mortel. »

« Tu mourras pendant le processus, » siffla furieusement Voldemort.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, » dit Grey.

Rogue fut d'accord. L'homme n'avait rien.

Puis soudainement, Grey commença à chanter, chanter dans une langue que Rogue n'avait entendu que de deux personnes.

« Arrêtes ! » cria Voldemort, sa voix frénétique. « _Stupéfix _! »

Une lumière rouge flasha, mais ce n'eu aucun effet, excepté envoyer Grey sur ses genoux.

« Que fais-tu ? » cria Voldemort.

« Je te rends ton âme, » siffla Grey, mais dans un langage que seul Voldemort pouvait comprendre. La voix de Grey augmenta, plus forte, son visage était froissé de douleur et soudainement, une mèche noire sortit de sa poitrine, semblant s'écoulée sur sa peau. Elle tourna un moment dans l'air puis plongea dans la poitrine de Voldemort. Il chancela en arrière avec un halètement, ses yeux dans ceux de Grey, et sa baguette volant de sa main.

« Tu ne peux pas… ça ne peux pas être… tu n'es pas _lui_. »

« En es-tu certain ? » murmura Grey.

« Il est mort à Azkaban ! » mugit Voldemort.

« Oui, » dit Grey, un peu tristement. « Harry Potter est mort il y a longtemps. » Il s'arrêta un moment. « Mais tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. »

**oOoOo**

Harry leva ses mains, les paumes tendues vers Voldemort avec ses doigts écartés, et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je le souhaite, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Alors tu mourras, » siffla Voldemort, sa baguette volant vers sa main.

Harry fit un petit sourire, sentant sa connexion avec Voldemort s'ouvrir. Il plongea dans la noirceur remplie de douleur et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, reculant. Une centaine d'image flasha devant ses yeux et il cligna des yeux.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » rugit Voldemort, sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine d'Harry, mais il n'y eut pas de lumière, ni de mort rapide.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » rugit de nouveau Voldemort, se précipitant en avant comme pour mieux propulser le sort.

Il regarda sa baguette, puis Harry, et un vilain rictus déforma ses traits.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je t'ai changé en ce que tu es vraiment, » dit doucement Harry. « Je t'ai changé en ce que tu détestes. Regarde-toi. »

Harry conjura un miroir, et Voldemort se regarda. Il le jeta sur le sol, le brisant, et bannissant l'image de Tom Jedusor.

Voldemort tenait ses mains devant son visage, les tournant comme Harry l'avait vu faire lors de sa renaissance.

« Non… » gémit-il, tombant sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » dit Harry. Il ne souriait pas. « Au moins, tu sais qui sont tes disciples fidèles. »

Tout à coup, des sorts volèrent autour d'eux, et la bataille commença.

« Tu ne vas pas te battre ? » cracha Voldemort.

Harry leva les yeux vers la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'eux, puis les restes humains de Lord Voldemort. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette.

« Fais ce que tu veux, » dit Harry. « Tu n'es _rien_. »

Harry passa devant les sorciers en train de sa battre et gravit les marches. Il se tourna pour contempler la bataille. Les Détraqueurs étaient partis, plus liés par le pouvoir de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts, si nombreux, avaient perdu leur motivation. La bataille ne durera pas longtemps.

Il descendit les marches, contournant la bataille. Il passa le lac, s'arrêtant pour regarder son reflet. Si ses cheveux avaient leur couleur naturelle, il _lui_ ressemblait beaucoup.

Il regarda sa baguette, si familière, et l'a jeta. Il commença à marcher vers le portail, ses pieds trainants.

_Monstre lâche…_

_Sang de bourbe…_

_Insupportable…_

_Monstre…_

Il n'allait pas un être un phénomène de foire.

N'allait pas être un sang de bourbe.

N'allait pas mettre en place _quoi que ce soit _d'insupportable.

N'allait pas appartenir à une communauté qui le haïssait.

Mais où irait-il ?

Il en savait assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le monde des Moldus. Dès sa naissance il faisait partie de la communauté sorcière, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il y _appartenait_. N'était même pas sûr s'il voudrait être ici.

« Grey ! » l'appela quelqu'un derrière lui. Il l'ignora et continua à marcher. Il y était presque, presque libre. Il n'avait plus rien à donner. Toutes ses pensées de vengeances et de colères l'avaient quitté. Il se sentait vide. C'était sa vie. Une vie gaspillée.

**oOoOo**

Rogue regarda Grey marcher à l'extérieur et transplaner.

Une pensée sonna dans sa tête.

Grey avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Grey était Potter.

Potter était en vie.

Potter était innocent.

Potter avait disparut.


End file.
